Bravest Warriors Fanfiction: A New Warrior
by Lololololl
Summary: A new warrior named Naomi joins the Bravest Warriors because of a terrible incident. Rated T because of swearing. You're free to criticize as much as you want! I hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1: A change

Bravest Warriors Fanfiction: A New Warrior

A new warrior joins the team because of a horrible accident that made her join the team without a choice. She has some issues, but we'll get to that later.

It was a hot and sunny day at the Bravest Warriors' hideout.

"So, what movie should we watch?" Chris said to Beth. It WAS movie night, after all. "I don't know." She answered. Then Danny, Wallow and Plum walked in. "How about a ROMANTIC movie?" Danny said and laughed. Wallow let out a chuckle, while Plum was just staring into nothing with a blank expression on her face. Chris knew that she didn't like it when Chris and Beth sat on the couch like that, but he didn't care. 'I'm not gonna let HER control my life.' He thought to himself. Then the phone started ringing. "I'll get it!" Beth exclaimed and ran to pick up the phone. "Who is it?" Danny asked out of curiosity. "Naomi." Beth said. "Your cousin?" Wallow wondered. "Yeah, dude! We went to soccer camp four years ago." Danny explained. "I haven't heard from her in a while." Beth said, A little scared to pick up the phone that was still ringing. "Oh, come on. Nothing bad can happen." Chris said. "She's probably calling to say hi." Plum's expression changed from emotionless to worried. "I don't thing she's just calling to say hi." She said. "Well?" Wallow exclaimed. "Answer it!" "Fine." Beth said and picked up the phone. "Hello?" Beth said into the phone. "Beth?" Said the voice from the other side, which was Naomi's. "I'm in hot water. I NEED your help!" "What happened?" Beth asked with a nervous tone in her voice. "My parents got sucked into the see-through zone, just like yours did two years ago!" She yelled. Beth heard something brake in the background. She knew that Naomi did that, she has some serious issues. "Naomi, calm down! Come over so we can discuss it!" Beth said. "Okay..." Naomi said and hung up the phone.

Naomi's POV

As if my life wasn't messed up already, now THIS had to happen. The people that I love the most just vanishing before my very eyes, and I couldn't do a thing about it. You're probably wondering who the hell I am, and I'm gonna tell you. My name is Naomi. I'm Beth's one and only cousin. I lived in the Amity Village, which is between Neomars and New Miami. I really loved it there. The air was always fresh and there was always something to do. You MIGHT be also wondering what my hobbies are. I'm an artist, or, more importantly, a cartoonist. I starting drawing comics of EVERY SINGLE DAY of my life ever since I was two years old, and I still do it now. I also have a passion for soccer. Soccer camp is where I met my best friend, Danny. We were both on the red team. I was the goalie and Danny played offense (My nickname was "The Shutout"). I'm also pretty good at chess. The one thing that sets me apart from the other sixteen year olds is that i'm something known as a "Creation Lord". It's pretty much the opposite of an Emotion Lord. I can tell when someone is lying, break the sound barrier just by sprinting, influence the weather and (the most awesome thing) hack any machine with just my mind. I once switched around the controls on Danny's computer from 50 feet away without him knowing it (Best prank EVER)! There are some downsides, though. For example, I have a VERY hard time showing my emotions, especially the bad ones. I'm also LITERALLY incapable of crying, which means i've never cried before and probably never will. It sounds pretty badass, but it's actually a complete fucking nightmare. After having to keep my emotions bottled up for such a long time, I tend to snap (or temporarily lose my sanity). My birth certificate specifically states that if my parents were to disappear or die, that I would have to move in with Beth. And THAT'S what brought me in front of the door to the hideout with a suitcase, hesitating to knock.


	2. Chapter 2: Distress Call

"After three minutes of standing in front of the door thinking about absolutely nothing, I finally knocked. I don't ring the doorbell, it's just a weird thing of mine. 'I wonder who's gonna answer the door?' I thought to myself. I overheard some talking behind the door. "She's here!" "I'll get it!"  
"I don't know who said "I'll get it", but I have a pretty vague idea. The door opened, and I saw Danny standing there. "H-hi, Naomi!" He said nervously. He was blushing. I probably would have too, if my creation lord powers didn't keep me from doing it. My palms were sweating under my purple gloves (I only take them off when I'm playing goalie) and I'm pretty sure I felt some butterflies in my stomach. "Hey, Danny! Long time no see, right?" I blurted out. 'I'm such an IDIOT!' I thought to myself. Before you think I've got a crush, let me just remind you that I went to soccer camp with him and felt only friendship towards him, I don't know why I'm so nervous around him all of a sudden. "Come on in! Beth's in the living room." "Ok! Just don't get ahead of yourself, Vasquez. I'm still a better chess player than you!" I yelled as I ran across the hall to the living room. I know this place by heart, I memorized the layout one night when I was REALLY bored. When I got to the living room, Beth gave me a noogie (I HATE it when she does that) and I said: "God dammit, I hate it when you do that..." "Why? Afraid i'll screw your hair up?" "You're just jealous, coalhead." I responded. My hair's kind of crazy. It's a mixture between red, orange and yellow and I have a bang partly covering my right eye. "Ladies, ladies, calm down!" Chris said with a smile on his face. But I could see some mischief in Beth's expression as she rubbed her sticker pet and brought out that pink cat. "Stop it, Beth! You know I hate cats!" "Hate them? You're AFRAID of them!" She exclaimed with an evil smile on her face. "No, I just think they're useless, that's all." She's right about me being afraid of cats, though. They freak me out. Is it MY fault that I was born ailurophobic? My sicker pet is more badass then her's, anyway. Mine is a dark blue dragon that can form into a samurai sword, a battle axe and a grenade launcher.  
"Come on, girls!" Plum said. "The guys are already outside. We set up a picnic!" "Ok, we'll be right there." Beth said before we headed out the door.

Danny's POV

Me and Chris were at the picnic table, debating if you could throw up while standing on your head when Plum walked out the door, followed by Naomi and Beth. I always had a small puppy-crush on Naomi ever since I met her at the soccer camp, but I'm too scared to tell anyone. "There goes the Shutout! Let's see what she can do at our soccer game!" I yelled. Naomi walked over and said: "Oh come on, I'm not THAT good!" She pointed out with a laugh. I had to correct her on that one. "You only let in three goals in our entire SEASON!" "Okay, you have a point. Remember when our sponsor was Joe's Hotdogs?" There's no WAY I could forget that!" I said, getting a little bit lost in her eyes. They're a nice dark brown, which, in my opinion, is awesome. "Our slogan was pretty cool, though." "Yeah. "Joe's Hotdogs..." "WE'RE ON A ROLL!" We both chimed in at once, laughing. I missed her, I really did. I'm happy to have her back. "Hey, lovebirds!" Chris yelled. "I don't want to remove your tonsils or anything, but we have a distress call!" "Alright, alright, Chris, you don't have to make it sound dumber than it already is." I said. I'm pretty sure my face turned red from embarrassment. "Yeah, Chris!" Beth chimed in. "They DID that already!" "How about I remove YOUR tonsils?" Naomi said to Beth. I couldn't tell if she was mad or if she was just kidding. "Save your smart remarks for your comics." Beth said to Naomi as we got onto the ship.


	3. Chapter 3: Lawn Gnomes

Naomi's POV

"So where are we going, exactly?" I asked Beth on the ship. "To the Broken Dome. We need to find my dad." "He escaped his little cage this morning." She replied. When we arrived, I was pretty shocked. This place was HUGE. It was a thick jungle with opportunities to trip and fall all over the place. "Okay, let's split up," Beth said. Since when is THAT a good idea? "We'll go in pairs. Me and Plum, Chris and Wallow," I knew what was coming next, and I don't know if I liked it. "And Danny and Naomi." I have a bad feeling about going with him through this jungle, but then I thought "Hey, what could possibly go wrong?"

4 Hours Later

"What could possibly go wrong? HA!" I yelled angrily from my room. Everything could go wrong. And that's exactly what happened! When me and Danny were walking (or TRIPPING, for that matter) through the dense jungle, I noticed that he hasn't said a WORD since we got there. "That's weird," I thought. "He usually talks all the time!" Ten minutes passed, and he still hasn't said ANYTHING. "Danny? Is something wrong?" I asked, worried. Still no response. That's when he stopped. He looked like he was staring into something too far away for me to see. Then, he started RUNNING. Saying that he was running fast is an understatement. He didn't brake the sound barrier like I can, but he was pretty damn close. I chased after him as fast as I can, wondering where the hell he could be heading, and then... WHAM! I find myself on the floor in front of one of the biggest trees I've ever seen in my LIFE. Here's some advice: Don't run into an inter-dimensional tree at the speed of sound. One of you is going to end up with a headache, and it won't be the tree. I was 100% sure I had a concussion, and stumbled weakly to where Danny was headed, tripping around 78 times. When I got there, I was more than flabbergasted. I was in SHOCK. Danny was standing on the edge of a huge field. In the middle of the field were 12 ceramic lawn gnomes, and they were freaking me out. I walked over to Danny. It seemed like he snapped out of the "trance" he was in before. My head hurt like crazy and my coordination was messed up. "Naomi! Are you okay!?" He asked. I probably had a black eye, which was why he could tell that something was wrong. I slapped the back of his head as hard as I could, and yet that didn't even come CLOSE to the pain I felt when I slammed myself into that tree. "Does it look like i'm okay!?" "I have a fucking concussion! Thanks to YOU! What was THAT all about? And where are we, anyway?" I yelled. I was FURIOUS. I could see in his eyes that he was hurt, and I immediately felt sorry. Luckily I was still able to speak without any trouble. "Look, I'm sorry. I just slammed myself into a goddamn tree when I was running after you and-" "It's okay, Naomi." Danny cut me off. "You're still alive, that's what matters. I don't know what got into me before, but it lead us here." I let out a faint smile, which was really hard to do, considering the throbbing pain in my head. That was when Uncle Johnny (Or Beth's dad, whatever you wanna call him) appeared. "Uncle Johnny! We were looking for you! Let's go find the others and get you home!" I said in excitement. "I will come home... on ONE condition. The lawn gnomes have a letter on each of them. I need you to arrange them in alphabetical order. Once you do that, we're going home." And that's exactly what we did. Then we found the others and went home.

And THAT'S what led to me laying in bed in my room at 10:45 at night with a black eye and a concussion, drawing a comic of the whole day. I can't fall asleep without drawing comics. It's kind of like a daily routine of mine. Once I finished the comic, I went to sleep. I was out like a light. 


	4. Chapter 4: Lemon Tree

Naomi's POV: I woke up at 6:00 in the morning. My head didn't hurt anymore, I was just a little dizzy. My black eye is a lot better, too. I stayed in my bed drawing comics for two hours, then I got dressed, brushed my teeth and went into the living room.  
Danny's POV:  
"Good morning!" I said cheerfully as I headed into the living room. "Hey." Beth, Wallow, Plum and Naomi all said in unison. Naomi was drawing comics, of course. She looked completely fine, which was awesome. "So, HOW did you get a concussion?" Beth asked Naomi. "I ran into a tree at the speed of sound." She answered. I could tell that she was embarrassed. She thinks that no one can tell what she's feeling, but I know her a lot better than she thinks I do. I didn't want to embarrass her even further, so I just looked over her shoulder, reading the work-in-progress comic that she was drawing. "What are you drawing?" I asked her. "Dr. Biffwell, Master Surgeon!" "Look! He's removing his OWN tonsils by accident!" She exclaimed with a laugh. She can really draw, AND she's creative. Not to mention her sense of humor. "Your ideas are so weird. Why can't you just draw some superheroes?" Wallow asked. "Superheroes are too mainstream. My mind is more creative than that!" She replied. "Is everything okay, Naomi? With the concussion, and all." I asked. Hey. I needed to know. "Yup!" She said. "I've got drilled in the face with soccer balls a lot when playing goalie at the soccer camp, so I'm pretty much used to it by now." "It has also left some long-term affects." Plum added. "HEY! Was that a shot?" Naomi exclaimed. I noticed that Chris was missing. Which wasn't normal, because he was ALWAYS the first one up in the morning. "Where's Chris?" I wondered. "I need to borrow something." "I saw him walking towards your room earlier." Plum said. I got kind of nervous when I headed down the hallway towards my room, and sure enough, the door to my room was open. Chris was in my room, and guess what he was doing? READING MY DIARY. I have some pretty confidential stuff in there, so I didn't really appreciate that. "Come on, Chris! Why are you reading my diary? Give it back!" I demanded. "Sorry, dude. I was looking for you and saw that your diary was open, and I got curious!" He said. "And by the way..." I knew what was coming, so I just braced myself for impact. "You've got a mega crush on Naomi!" He said a little too loud. I couldn't deny it, so I just blushed. "You should tell her." Chris suggested and ran out the door. I was REALLY embarrassed, I just hope he doesn't tell anyone. When I got to the living room, Naomi wasn't there. "Where's Naomi?" I asked. "I think she went to the river. Why?" Wallow said. "Oh, it's nothing." Chris flashed me a thumbs-up as I walked out the door. Naomi was sitting by the river, drawing. But as I got closer I heard that she wasn't just drawing. She was SINGING, too.

"I wonder how, I wonder why,  
yesterday you told me 'bout the blue, blue sky,  
and all that I can see,  
is just another lemon tree..."

I didn't know she had such a nice singing voice. That made me very nervous. I think that song is more than a thousand years old.  
"This isn't as easy as I thought." I thought to myself, still too scared to move.


	5. Chapter 5: Memories

Naomi's POV

I was sitting by the river and decided to cross the bridge that was nearby. I was pretty sure that someone was watching me, but turning around would just make things worse. I sat under a tree, just so I could think a bit. "Hey, gang! Check THIS out!" Said a voice around ten feet away. Oh god. It was Marcus and his little posse. They were on the blue team at the soccer camp, and they were CONSTANTLY ragging on me because of my cat phobia. I stood up. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw someone standing on the other side of the river. It was Danny! But I couldn't worry about that now.  
I had another problem on my hands. "What's the matter, goalie? Afraid that a CAT'S gonna get you?" Marcus smirked. I could feel my ears starting to burn. They always do when I get mad. The best way to stand up to bullies is to turn your ego up higher than there's. So that's exactly what I did. "Did you come to admire my amazing goaltending skills, or are you just JEALOUS of my amazing save that won us the Blue vs. Red championship? Weren't you guys undefeated for five years? No, it was SIX!" I bragged. "I saw the anger in Marcus' face and kept going. "I'm so sorry we ruined that for you, but then again, you guys doomed YOURSELVES!" I said and walked off. The expression on my face was blank, but inside I felt compete and utter triumph. I walked back over the bridge and to Danny. He was surprised. "Wow, that was awesome!" He said. "It was nothing." I replied. "You know what they say... In the game of life, it's YOUR choice if you're gonna go under it, over it, around it or RIGHT THROUGH IT!" I added. "You're right." Danny agreed. "Do you wanna play soccer? I need to tell you something." He said. "Sure!" I exclaimed as we walked towards the soccer field. 


	6. Chapter 6: Buck Up

Danny's POV

Me and Naomi played a few rounds of soccer for half an hour, which felt just like soccer camp. Then, Naomi sat on the grass, and I sat next to her.  
"Danny, can I ask you something?"  
"Sure. What is it?" "Why are you so DEPRESSED all the time?" Because she was as subtle as a sledgehammer when she said that, it kind of caught me off guard.  
"I'm not depressed."  
"Yes, you are. Your self esteem is lower than a snake in a sewer pipe and your smile is usually fake. You weren't like that at soccer camp. Is it because of your parents?" The fact that she said that my smile was fake was surprising, but true. I usually did put on a fake smile for the team, sometimes crying myself to sleep afterwards.  
"Well, since my parents vanished into the see-through zone, I really miss them. Mostly my mom. She was the one who inspired me to carry on when something bad happened. I want her back so bad." I said. Tears were flowing down my cheeks.  
"You know what my dad said to me when I was feeling sorry for my self? "Buck up, don't give up.". My dad was always trying to toughen me up, and I'm so grateful for that. I miss my parents a lot, but I know that they're still alive and that i'll be able to see them again someday." Naomi was someone to admire. She has never cried and probably never will. She has the perfect advice for a depressed person like me, but there was still one thought that I can't get out of my head.  
"But what if you won't see them again? What if they're dead? What if there just isn't a bright side to everything?" I asked.  
"I don't plant those thoughts in my head. That's why I'm not depressed."  
"Oh..." I didn't have anything else to say to that.  
"I hate seeing you upset. That's horrible for me. I'm trying my best to keep you happy, because we're all in the same boat here. And we need positive attitudes to keep that boat from sinking. We'll see our parents again, I know we will..." She had a faint smile on her face, but behind it there was pain. She stood up, and I grabbed her hand. "Wait.." I said weakly. "I want to ask you something." "Okay." She said and sat back down. "Do you like me?" I asked.  
"Of course. You're my best friend."  
"No, I mean..." "Oh, I know what you mean. Yes, I do like you. A lot. More than you think. More than I can express verbally."  
"Same here." That was when she kissed me. To be honest, it felt amazing. Then she pulled away and said: "Come on, I just got an idea." I followed her to this wall that was about 90 feet away from the soccer field. There was a sign on the wall that said: "Graffiti welcome". "Normally I see a wall, now I see a giant canvas." She said. She pulled out a black marker from her pocket and started drawing a huge mural on the wall. She wasn't thinking, she was just drawing. It was a soccer game with a message in the middle: "Buck up, don't give up!" "So does this mean we're dating?" I asked her as she was putting the finishing touches on the mural. "Gosh, you can read my drawings like an open book! It means we're dating if you want to." "I do want to." She kissed me one more time and we headed back to the hideout. 


	7. Chapter 7: Rafe the Silent

Naomi's POV

The next morning I woke up and went to the living room to find Catbug with a bunch of presents, one for each of us. "These are from the see-through zone! This present is for YOU, Naomi! And one for Chris, one for Danny, one for Beth and one for Wallow!" Said Catbug in excitement as he handed out the gifts. A wave of sadness washed over me as I saw that my parents sent me my baby pictures and a note. "Naomi, we are alive. We sent you your baby pictures. Tell Rafe that we said hi." I read aloud. "Who's Rafe?" Danny wondered. "My artistic muse." I replied. "More like imaginary friend!" Beth said. "That too." I added. Beth was right again. Rafe WAS my imaginary friend. I call him Rafe the Silent. If your house was on fire, he would probably draw a picture to tell you about it. Because I was surrounded with a bunch of friends at all times, it's hard to find time to talk to him anymore. Most of my ideas come from him. "Let's look at your baby pictures!" Beth suggested. "Let's not." I say quickly. "Why? Too embarrassed?" Beth teased. "No, I just don't want to revisit the memories that i'm working so hard to forget." Everyone stared at me, kind of shocked. "And if you'll excuse me, i'll be in my room." I said and went in my room. I hid the photo album behind my closet and sat down on my bed, with Rafe sitting next to me. "So what are we gonna do about that album?" He asked. He was only in my head, but I talk to him out loud. I replied with the lamest answer in all of existence. "I don't know."

"I have a few ideas. We could burn it, send it through a trash compactor, throw it in the lake..."

"I don't want to destroy it entirely, I just don't want to see the pictures that are inside."

"Why don't you want to see the pictures? It won't hurt to return to some memories, Naomi."

"Fine. Let's look at the pictures, then." I reached behind the closet and pulled out the photo album. We looked at a bunch of photos. There were captions at the bottom of each one. "Naomi and Rafe at the ice cream shop, Naomi and Rafe at the amusement park..." I read. Then I stop at the picture that I feared the most. "Rafe's funeral." "So THAT'S what it looked like." Rafe said. "And by the way, mom and dad said hi." I said.

I guess you're wondering what's the deal with Rafe and these photos. Rafe was my twin brother. He died from Zgraxxis fever when we were three years old. Only my mom and dad know about him. Beth doesn't know. After he died I was imagining what it would be like if he was still around, and I kind of just went from there. Beth thinks that he's just my imaginary friend. "Don't worry. It's a better life up here, anyway." Rafe said. Then there was a knocking at the door. I answered it. It was Danny. "Is everything alright?" Danny asked. Alright? It's not even CLOSE to being alright. "No." I said. Then I told him the whole story. About Rafe being my twin brother, about him dying of Zgraxxis fever, and how he became my imaginary friend. I don't know why I kept this from everyone this long. "Can you tell the others?" I asked Danny. "I don't want to admit this to anyone anymore." He nodded and exited the room.


	8. Chapter 8: Interrogating

Danny's POV

After I told everyone about Naomi's imaginary friend that was once her brother, they were pretty shocked. Especially Beth. Me and Beth went into Naomi's room to comfort her. Me and Naomi were basically dating, we just didn't admit it to anyone yet. "Why didn't you tell us before?" Beth asked.

"Because I didn't want to talk about it. Rafe was always a touchy subject between me and my parents."

"Can we see the album?" I asked.

"Sure."

"He was a chubby fellow, I see. And a redhead, just like you." Beth said.

"He was mute. He couldn't speak at all. I think he had to have his vocal cords removed. That's why I call him Rafe the Silent. He only talks in my mind because that's how I imagine him..." Naomi muttered, her voice trailing off.

Naomi's POV

"Sorry I didn't tell you guys before." I apologized. "That's okay, Redhead." Beth said. You gotta love these cousin-to-cousin talks. They're so DEEP. "Or should I call you Ginger?" She teased. I smacked the back of her head. "I was wondering if I should call you Charcoal Top or Apocalyptic Remains, but i'll spare you the shame." I said as we walked into the living room. From the other side of the room, even though he wasn't really there, I could see Rafe giving me a thumbs-up.

"I gotta go to the holojohn, I'll be right back." Danny said as he left the room. Beth sat down on the couch. "Chris, do you know where my alarm clock is?" She asked. "Sorry, I have no clue." Chris replied. Then, into the room came not one, but TWO Dannys. I didn't know if I was hallucinating, but I was pretty sure that I wasn't. Just so this isn't confusing, i'll call them Number One and Number Two, if you know what I mean. "Are you seeing what i'm seeing?" Beth asked me. Nope, definitely not hallucinating. "Yup." I replied. Number One and Number Two started speaking at the same time with defensive tones in their voices.

"I'm the real Danny!"

"No, I am, Scrub!"

"Did you just call me Scrub?"

"Yes I did, Scrub!"

"UP YOURS!"

"ENOUGH!" Chris yelled really loudly. Couldn't he just go with something a little mellower, like a foghorn?

"The only way to know which Danny is the real one is to expose both of you to some trivia questions. Naomi, you start." I knew what he was getting at, so I went ahead and asked them a question.

"Alright, what's my IQ?" I asked. Number One spoke in a heartbeat.

"One hundred and forty-eight."

"Correct."

"Who's my favorite DJ?" Beth asked. Number one spoke again.

"DJ Shap Fancy Bone."

"Correct."

"What's my favorite color?" Chris asked. Again, Number One.

"Blue."

"Correct."

"When is my birthday?" Wallow asked.

"The 14th of February." Answered Number One.

"Correct."

"Looks like you're the fake one." Chris said to Number Two. But then Number Two transformed into a huge monster that knocked all of us out. We woke up in some unrecognized place.


	9. Chapter 9: Joan The Furry Guy

Danny's POV

We woke up on some island with the ship next to us. It was pretty beat up. "Where are we?" Chris wondered. "That's a question we'd all like an answer to." I answered. "We're in a whole other universe!" Wallow said. He sounded pretty shocked. "How will we fix the ship?" Beth asked. "I'm pretty sure we'll find some resources here." Chris said, trying to cheer everyone up. "That thing's gonna blow in two days tops!" Naomi pointed out. "The ship?" I asked, worried about that statement. "No, dipwad, that volcano!" She said, pointing at the volcano. It was smoking. It DID look like it was gonna erupt soon. Then, a small, furry creature came out of the jungle next to the beach. "Who are you?" It asked. I had no idea how it could talk. "We're the Bravest Warriors. Do you have any idea how we got here?" Chris said. "A monster called Mayala turns itself into a duplicate of a person every month. Then, it waits to strike. When it does, it knocks the nearest people unconscious and brings them here. Anyway, my name is Joan." The furry guy explained. "How do we get back?" Beth asked. "It's easy if you have a creation lord with you." Joan said. I looked for Naomi, but she wasn't here anymore. "Where's Naomi?" I asked. "She's not here." Beth said. "But she left a message in the sand." The message said: "I went in the jungle to look for food and stuff, if i'm not back in an hour, just assume that i've lost my concept of time."

"I don't appreciate her running off like that, especially when she could potentially help us get out of here." Beth said with an annoyed tone in her voice. "How could she help us get out of here, anyway?" Chris asked. "It would help everyone that's trapped here, not just you." Joan explained. "There is a special instrument in the heart of the jungle that only creation lords can play. They can use that instrument to play music and express their feelings. Because creation lords aren't very verbal, the usually express their feelings with art, music and inventions, which are their creations. Hence the name "creation lord". The music can create portals that take everyone back to their homes." "Well, that was unexpected." Wallow said.

2 Hours later

I'm really worried now, because the volcano is smoking like crazy and Naomi isn't back yet. We built a little campfire and everyone was talking so much, it was driving me crazy. Finally I interrupted the talking by saying: "I'm gonna go look for Naomi" and went into the jungle.

Naomi's POV

I've been walking through the jungle for a couple hours now, and I knew that they were worried about me. Did I care? Nope. I just wanted some time to myself. "I have a couple ideas of how we could get out of here." Rafe said. "You're "ideas" have lead me into huge trouble. After all, this was YOUR idea, and now we're lost. Just take a break already." I replied. "We got into trouble because you didn't listen. I told you to go down the right path, and you went down the left one. And what's with that Danny guy? I don't trust him." He said. "SHUT UP!" I yelled. "YOU'RE NOT EVEN REAL ANYMORE!" I threw a rock at a tree. There's no way I was going to listen to HIM anymore. I took one look at the volcano and knew that's where I wanted to go.


	10. Chapter 10: Just a Dream?

Naomi's POV

And then I woke up.

I was dreaming all along. Pretty weird, huh? I woke up in my bed with my notepad in my hand and my lucky drawing pen. I flipped through the notebook and saw that I drew a comic of the whole dream in my sleep, panel after panel after panel. After that was a message written in sloppy handwriting and all capital letters:

I CAN'T TRUST RAFE; HE WILL RUIN MY LIFE.

This was bad. I've never drawn in my sleep before, but my dad warned me that it will happen at least once, and when it did, he said I had to "Let go of my losses in the past" at that moment. He also said that it can only happen to creation lords, no exceptions. So I let go of Rafe and moved on. Then I got dressed and went into the living room. Chris was sitting on the couch, eating pizza nuggets. Not very good for breakfast, if you ask me. "Where are the others?" I asked him. "Danny's still sleeping, Beth and Plum went shopping and Wallow is butter-skating with Impossibear." He replied. "I bought some tickets to the Neomars theme park. How about you, me and Danny go together?" He asked. Now THAT got my interest. I LOVE theme parks. "Sure! That would be awesome!" I said in excitement. "Okay, we just gotta wake Danny up first. But it'll be tough. You couldn't DRAG him out of bed at six in the morning." Chris said. "IS THAT A CHALLENGE?!" I yelled and ran to Danny's room. I opened the door and Danny was sleeping in bed with that stupid chainsaw of his. But he ALSO had a sheet of paper and a pencil. Before I woke him up, I carefully took the sheet of paper from his hands and saw that he was drawing the EXACT same comic that I was drawing. Did that mean that he's also a creation lord, or was my dad wrong about that "Only creation lords can do that" part? And how could we possibly be having the same dream? Well, no time to think about that. Time to wake that sitzpinkler up. (By the way, sitzpinkler means: "A man who sits down to pee.") "WAKE THE FUCK UP, SITZPINKLER!" I'm a pretty loud person, so he woke up. "What is it?" Danny mumbled in a tired voice. "We're going to a theme park!" I exclaimed. "Well, I'm pretty tired..." Danny kept mumbling before I interrupted him. "Oh poor Danny. Poor, poor Danny. Do you want me to get into bed with you and cuddle?" I asked in my most sarcastic voice.

"Well, if you're offering..."

"NO! GET UP! LET'S GO!" I yelled and pushed him out of his bed.

I went back into the living room and ten minutes later, we were ready to go.

When we arrived at the Neomars theme park, there was already a HUGE crowd.

"I love the theme park!" I said.

"Smell that fried dough!" Danny added.

"And cotton candy!" Chris added.

I was holding a brown paper bag in my hand and Chris asked: "With all this great food around, why did you bring a lunch bag?"

"This isn't a lunch bag." I replied. "This is a "Lose your lunch" bag!" I said. That's when we spotted this really cool roller-coaster. I asked the guy operating the ride: "Excuse me, sir, is this ride scary?"

"The scariest ride in this theme park." He replied.

"IS THAT A CHALLENGE?!" I asked for the second time today.

"It... It's a ride." The operator said as we gone into on the roller-coaster.

"Here, you need this WAY more than I do." I said as I gave Danny my "Lose your lunch" bag.

After the ride, Danny barfed three times into the bag. He DID need it more than I did. Me and Chris didn't barf at all.

That's when I saw it.

Something breath-taking. (Not in a good way.)

Chris hasn't seen it yet.

He's going to be pissed.

It's about to go down.


	11. Chapter 11: Prince Charming

Naomi's POV

There they were.

Plum and Beth were at the snack bar, and Beth was flirting with another dude. He had black hair and brown eyes. Even I was pissed off. It's completely obvious that Beth and Chris are

soul-mates, and that Chris has loved Beth for a really long time. Maybe Beth's mind is just too clouded with something else to notice.

Oop, it looks like Chris sees it now.

"Naomi, you can hack machines with your mind, right?" Chris whispered furiously.

"Yeah..." I answer.

"Good, I want you to turn of every single ride in this park. NOW." Chris said, a lot louder than before. I didn't object, he looked mad enough already. I snapped my fingers, and all the rides abruptly shut down. It's kinda hard to explain how I do it. It's like having a lucid dream. You can manipulate the dream by imagining it happening in your mind. That's what I do in real life. Only with machines. Everyone was confused, looking around for the source of the so-called "black out".

"This is bad." Danny said with a nervous tone in his voice.

"I know." I replied.

Chris' eyes started to glow yellow. He stared hovering in the air, and wind started to blow around.

It wasn't the "cool breeze" wind, either. It was the "you better grab on to something or you're dead" wind. Then, Chris electrified that black- haired guy with a bolt of lightning. He wasn't dead, but he was pretty shocked. (Get it?) Chris dropped to the ground and the wind calmed down. Danny stared at him in awe. "You totally emotion-lorded that guy!" Danny exclaimed. "W-what? No, I was just thinking about Beth, and-" "Then why did you need me to shut down every ride in the theme park?" I interrogated him. "I-I..." Chris stammered. "Look Chris, Beth and Plum are walking over, just don't be nervous, otherwise you'll "uh, um, uh" your way to disaster." I said. "Yeah, dude, you don't have to make some sort of dramatic entrance!" Danny said, pushing Chris forward. "Chris! What was that all about?!" Beth asked. "I'm sorry, Beth, I just got jealous when you were with that guy because I love you so much and..." Chris' voice trailed off. Beth's expression changed from worried to giddy. "That was my intention." Beth said. "That was your WHAT?" I asked, shocked. I didn't think that Beth would ever WANT to make Chris jealous. "I just wanted to see how much you like me, that's all." Beth explained. That was when they kissed. Probably not the first time, and definitely not the last. "Danny, Naomi, do you wanna head home?" Plum asked us. "I don't really feel like watching them play "pass the gum". "Sure." We answered. It was starting to rain anyway. We walked home, side by side. Plum wasn't very happy. "What's wrong?" I asked her. "I'm just mooped out about Chris and Beth, that's all." She replied. "Look, everyone's got a Prince Charming. Chris just happened to be Beth's." I explained, trying to cheer her up. "You've got one, too. All you have to do is get up and find him. The poor idiot may be stuck in a tree or something." Plum and Danny laughed, which is a good sign. I love making people laugh. We got back to the hideout about fifteen minutes later. "Where are Wallow and Impossibear?" Danny wondered. "Chris said that they went butter-skating." I pointed out. "Guys, look at this!" Plum exclaimed, holding a piece of paper. "A note?" I asked. "What's it say?"

"Dear Naomi,

At the time he died,

On the worst day of your life,

Where you proved yourself,

With two of your friends,

If you want to see Wallow again."

"He" Could only mean Rafe, who died at two o'clock in the morning. The worst day of my life was the day AFTER that, when we were at Rafe's funeral. That was on a Thursday, which is tomorrow. I proved my self at the Devil's Chasm in the Amity village, where I saved an old man, who almost fell in the Chasm. The two friends with me now are Danny and Plum. I don't know who wrote that note, but it's obviously someone who knows me very well. That can only mean one thing. I sighed and said: "We need to go to the Devil's Chasm at two in the morning to save Wallow."


	12. Chapter 12: Raven

Danny's POV

"We need to go to the Devil's Chasm at two in the morning to save Wallow." Naomi said. Her fists were clenched and there was pure anger in her eyes. I looked over at Plum, who was shocked. "Where is the Devil's Chasm?" I asked. "It's in the Amity Village." She replied. "Why is it called that?" Plum wondered. "Because every year, someone would either fall in or fail at trying to jump over it. It's like it's jinxed or something. Last year, the mayor fell in. We still don't know if it was an accident or suicide. Legend tells that the souls of the people who died there still roam at the bottom, because they can't climb up to heaven." Naomi explained. Now THAT'S interesting. "Let's leave a note at the front door, so Chris and Beth will know where we are." I suggested. "Good idea." Plum agreed.

Two hours later

At about 1:50 in the morning, me, Plum and Naomi went from the hideout, leaving a note on the front door, saying that we'll be back soon. The Amity Village isn't far away, so we got there just in time. We were weak and tired, but we were still prepared for what was to come. There was a railroad next to the Chasm, about 50 meters high up from the ground. A light flashed in the distance. "What's that?" Plum asked.

"I think it's a train." I answered.

"That's weird," Naomi said, "The trains here don't ride after midnight."

"I doesn't look like it's going to stop." I pointed out.

"They never do. You have to jump on and off the trains, usually off of rooftops, but there isn't one here." Naomi explained. The train was coming closer and closer. Then, a tall women with crimson red hair and a thin figure jumped out of the train, doing a front-flip, and landed next to the Chasm. I have no idea how she did that without getting hurt from such a hight.

"Who are you and where are Wallow and Impossibear?" Naomi asked with a nervous tone in her voice.

"My name is Raven." The woman said. "Naomi Wakahisa, isn't it?"

"How do you know my full name?" Naomi wondered.

"That's confidential. Come with me." Raven said.

"Where are Wallow and Impossibear?" I asked.

"They're not in any danger, we just needed some... assistance." Raven replied as we walked toward a strange building.

"Assistance with what?" Plum asked.

"That is also confidential." Raven said.

The building had a flat roof and stone walls. It looked like it was abandoned, but you could definitely see some lights through the windows. Raven lead us into the building. It was cold and eerie in there. Wallow and Impossibear were sitting on wooden chairs. They weren't hurt, but they looked pretty worried. "Hey, guys." Wallow greeted us. "No need to worry, we're fine."

"Could you PLEASE tell us why you needed Wallow and Impossibear?" Naomi pleaded.

"Fine," Raven sighed. "I just needed some advice about medical supplies. We suspect that we'll be attacked by enemies soon, so we figured that it would be handy."

"Attacked by whom?" Plum asked.

"The Badland soldiers." Raven replied. "We just have this suspicion that they're going to strike."

"And who is "We"?" I asked.

"Me and my team of soldiers. We've been fighting for Amity's independence from the Badlands for years now."

"But aren't we all about AVOIDING conflict in the Amity Village?" Naomi asked.

"Sometimes you have to break the rules in order to sustain your independence." Raven replied.

"Wow... Well, I guess we'd better go now." I said. "C'mon, guys."

"Okay... Bye, Raven." Naomi said as we walked away from the strange building and toward the invisible hideout. When we got to the hideout, I said: "Come on, guys, let's get some sleep."

"I don't need sleep, I need answers." Naomi sighed. "Haven't you gotten enough of 'em already?" Impossibear asked. "We'll talk about it tomorrow, okay?" Plum said. "Fine." Naomi agreed.

The note wasn't on the front door anymore, so I suspected that Chris and Beth were already home. I wasn't mistaken. Chris and Beth were lying on the couch together, fast asleep. We didn't talk much after that. We just went into our rooms and went to sleep.

_Author's note: "Wakahisa" means "forever young" from the Japanese WAKA (young) and HISA (longevity, ancient)_


	13. Chapter 13: Stealth Hacking

For the next week, Naomi couldn't sleep at all. There were too many questions hanging above her. How did she and Danny have the exact same dream? How did that Raven chick know anything about her? She didn't show Danny that comic strip yet, and she wasn't planning to.  
Thoughts spun around in her head as she went to the living room on a sunny morning. Chris, Danny, Beth and Wallow were sitting at the table, eating breakfast. Robochris was clinging to Danny like a desperate flea. "Naomi, is something wrong? Maybe you have a fever." Beth said. She was worried about her. "Gee, mom, thanks for the concern, but I just couldn't sleep." She replied. She hated it when Beth asked her questions like that. "If you say so..." Beth sighed. "How did Robochris get in the kitchen, anyway?" Chris asked Danny. "I thought you deactivated him." "Danny would never do that to his best friend." Robochris said. "Would you, Danny?"  
"Um.. N-no... I wouldn't." Danny stuttered. "That robot is freaking me out." Naomi pointed out and exited the room. She went outside and sat by the river. Then she got an idea. No, not about some new comic strip or something like that, but a plan that just MIGHT get their parents back. She grabbed her notebook and started drawing a plan. Then she ran back into the hideout to tell everyone else. "Guys!" She yelled as she once again entered the living room. "I know how we can get our parents back!" That got everyone's interest. "How"?" Danny asked. Then she explained the plan. "The see-through zone is a computer program, right?" Naomi asked. "Yeah..." Beth and Chris simultaneously replied.  
"And a computer program can be HACKED, right?"  
"Yeah..." Everyone said.  
"So by hacking into the computer system that created the zone, we can alter it and create a pathway out of it! Then, we can go in, find our parents, get out, and BAM, we're with our families again!" Naomi enthusiastically explained. "We just need to find the computer that created the see-through zone! There's got to be a hidden and hackable file there!"  
"It's a good plan, but..." Beth started.  
"But what?" Naomi asked.  
"But the computer on which the see-through zone was created is in my dad's little cage. You'll have to hack it without him seeing you."  
"Let's call it stealth hacking, then." Naomi said. "Who's with me?"  
"I am." Danny said. He was determined to see his parents again.

14 Hours Later

Naomi's POV

It is now 1 o' clock in the morning, and Beth's dad is fast asleep. Me and Danny carefully slipped into his "cage", careful not to wake him up. The computer was on the other side of the "cage", but it required a password. We looked around the computer until we found a hidden note that said:  
"Computer password: Dingleberries".  
We typed in the weird yet hilarious password and started looking through files. Most of them contained pictures of cats, but one was labeled: "See-through Zone". That's when we knew that we had the right file. We clicked on it and saw a bunch of different numbers and codes and all that junk. We were able to make a portal to the see-through zone that would disappear in two hours. That will give us enough time to get in and out of the see-through zone with our parents. We slowly climbed out of Beth's dad's "cage" to find a portal to the see-through zone in the living room. Everyone else was standing in front of the portal. "Are you ready to go in?" Danny asked. "Ready." We responded and went through the portal.


	14. Chapter 14: The End

Danny's POV  
We go through the portal to the see-through zone to find that it was not what we expected it to be. The place was a wreck. It wasn't like that in the files on Beth's dad's computer.  
"Do you think our parents are ok?" Chris asked with a worried tone in his voice.  
"I have no clue." I replied.  
"Guys, look!" Wallow exclaimed, pointing to something standing on top of a pile of shattered crystals. It kind of looks like...  
"The Paralyzed Horse!" Beth yelled. "We need to get up there! NOW!"  
"Beth, try to ignore the urge to jump into immediate danger. We have to be careful." Naomi said.  
"Fine." Beth replied. "Then let's force him to come down."  
"Or you could try TALKING to him, genius!" Naomi suggested.  
"Good idea!" Beth said. "Hey, horse! It's me, Beth!"  
"I knew you would come." The Horse thought. Because of the brainwave-conductive material in the See-Through Zone, we could hear his thoughts. He could also move his limbs with the power of telekinesis. The Horse jumped off the pile of crystals, and Beth hugged him.  
"Thank God you're alive! I thought I lost you!" Beth exclaimed.  
"I fought the dreaded Aeon Worm for days and nights on end until Christmas Day, when it vanished." The Horse thought.  
"I knew that it was being transported into Ralph Waldo Picklechips's sticker pet belt."  
"But... I thought it was just a hologram!" Beth said.  
"It wasn't just a hologram, it was the real thing. I, on the other hand, was able to enter your world through Hamster Mitch and his crisis of faith. It was Daniel, here, that saved your life."  
"What?" Naomi threw her arms up in exasperation. "You guys never told me this!"  
"Look, do you know where our parents are?" Chris asked.  
"Yes, I do. Follow me." We followed the Paralyzed Horse through paths littered with crystal shards until we came to a group of tents, arranged in a circle, with a campfire in the middle. All of our parents are standing there with wide grins on their faces. We had a huge family reunion, then we went home.


End file.
